


Saucy Scribbles

by NaughtyTypingIncoming



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Other, Purple Prose, Reader-Insert, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 06:16:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19203595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaughtyTypingIncoming/pseuds/NaughtyTypingIncoming
Summary: A small collection of naughty works that don't really go anywhere else.





	1. She Wanted It

She wanted it, there was no doubt in her mind. The hand went into her pants, was it hers? Someone else? She couldn't be sure if it was a fantasy she had created or in intercourse with another. Still the hand touched and she moaned. The fingers played, the melody was her noises and she stared the symphony. She was singing in ecstasy when the fingers went deep, looking perhaps for the soul to her song. Another hand came under her shirt, this one she was sure was hers, and it continued under her bra. The fingers here, gave life to her neglected breast, a little above the heart, but in many ways not nearly as important. She was putting her heart into this performance to whatever the tune might be. She was now giving quiet hallelujahs as the deep stain was threatening to release and the choir was building up to a crescendo and she was the falsetto and the base. There was a last gasp from her as the music reached its peak. It was all of the instruments had played all the same note and now were all quieting down. Her breath she took in long drafts and she shuddered. The hand had turned out to be hers after all. She looked at it, thinking that playing your own song every now and again is fine. As long as you have someone else to sing with you in times to come. She leaned back and sighed. The concert was over, but, she undid the button on her pants and pulled her shirt over her head, there would be an encore and maybe several curtain calls.

 


	2. Lewd Limericks

Boobs that quiver, and make you shiver.  
How can you deny them so.  
For every tug you get, makes her a little more wet.  
The faster she seems to go.

She moves on with her mouth, tongue in and out.  
Your dick is as hard as a rock.  
She gives you head and now onto the bed, without a single shoe or sock.

Now there's her slit and you're not about to quit, into desire you go.  
And both howl with pleasure for a good measure, for both of you like a good   
show.

Now here is the end and it's your girlfriend, who gave out her cry of delight.  
But right behind is you with a breath and a need of tissue.  
Not that it matters for you both go on till twilight.


	3. Generic First Person Lesbians (Incomplete)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small fist person lesbian short piece I will probably never finish.

She removed her bra and there they were all ready for me. I did not want them. I had told her so again and again, each one a little less loud and less conviction in my voice. Did I not truly want her? Or were those merely the first thought in my mind and the internal misogyny that had buried into me?

She did not give me the chance to wonder more for she jumped me, sending us both on top of the bed. Her bare breast connected to my covered ones and I let out a stifled gasp. She felt good on top of me, why did she feel so good? She was a girl and my feelings for her shouldn't have gone more than friendship, and yet, and yet.

She moved around letting her breast move around mine. Whispered in my ear sweet nothings, or sweet everything's. Telling me that it was all right, that it was OK to like her, maybe ever to love. One of her hands stopped mine and the other played with my pants. Finding the gap, it when down, under the panties, to my secret place. It found it and began its own secret movements.

I nearly panicked at that. She had said we would go slowly and that was not slow in anyone's definition. I jerked trying to sit up and tell her that I wanted to stop, tell her that I didn't want this. Or thought I didn't want this. Or maybe I... I didn't get to do anything more before she bent down and kissed me. Just like that, no fanfare, no warning, no devils tempting me to the pits of hell. This startled me as well, my eyes were bugging right out of there sockets. She didn't stop the kiss, we stayed connected. On and on it seemed to go. I stopped looking at her face, that gorgeous face that I liked to see every day. I stopped looking because my eyes now matched hers. They were closed.

It was she that broke the contact. We broke apart with a load gasp, even if both of us had heard the other breathing through our noses. Her eyes looked into mine as she asked if that was alright. I said yes of course it was, it felt good. She asked if I wanted to keep going and I told her with some hesitation that yes I did. Her fingers moved again, I'd forgot about them so distracted was I from her kiss.

She pinched the top and rubbed the slit. I moaned at her touch felling her soft skin on mine. She moved it up and down, making me feel the fabric touch everything as her fingers withdrew and then came back. She kissed me again, a little lighter this time. She kissed my cheek and then my neck giving it a suck or two. To my t-shirt on my front to my chest she traveled, making the shirt damp as she did so.


End file.
